First Embrace
by Darkmoonight
Summary: How Tamaki and Kyouya first started in their love life. How long will it stay a secret and how will the Host club react.


'He's so irritating sitting there babbling on and on! He just won't shut up, what can I possibly do to shut him up?!'  
"Kyouya, are you even listening to me? As a host you should listen when someone is speaking to you."  
"Sorry to inform you Tamaki but we must listen to our guests and you are not a guest so I choose not to listen to your nonsense babble."

"As I was saying…."  
'Man this guy doesn't get the point! He wouldn't shut up even if I punched him, what must I do to keep him quiet'  
As Kyouya's temper raises he thinks of a plan that might be just daring enough to keep Tamaki quiet. As he stiffens and prepares for the attack he readies himself. Then he jumps at Tamaki pinning he down to the couch. Tamaki looks up at him. "What the hell Kyouya?!" "I am tired of your mind less talk! I'll make you shut up!" as the tension builds Kyouya harshly pushes his lips to Tamaki's. And it happens; his lips soften as do Tamaki's. Kyouya's hands slowly move from Tamaki's wrists to Tamaki's cheek and chest. Tamaki's hands find there way to Kyouya's neck and back, pulling him in to his embrace.

'What am I doing?! I'm kissing Tamaki and I like it…. But this is not right, but it feels right. Does he like it too? I like the feeling of his arms around me the soft warmth of his lips on mine.'

'I now realize why I like being mom because he is dad.' The passion builds and hesitation in both subsides. Could this be the start of something new…. Something that will make both of them happy?

* * *

The next day

Kyouya's eyes slightly straining against the morning sun, he sits up and puts is glasses on and looks around and remembers last night… 'Did that really happen? Did I kiss Tamaki? Did I actually like it?...' Kyouya hears a mumble on the floor next to the bed he's on, he looks over and sees Tamaki laying there "mmm, morning mom.." he rolled over and stretched. 'Maybe it didn't happen; maybe it was just a dream. Yeah that's it, it was just a dream I mean Tamaki doesn't seem to remember, and at least he's not acting like something did…'Tamaki got up off the floor; he had circles under his eyes. He was shirtless, wearing only boxers. He yawned and looked at Kyouya who seemed to be thinking of something, his face was slightly flustered. Tamaki sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Kyouya. "You could at least say hi back, I'm telling you Kyouya as a host you need to be nice…to everyone" at that moment Kyouya looked at Tamaki 'maybe it did happen, why isn't he saying anything about it? Just calm down Kyouya you can find a logical answer for all of this' "um, good morning Tamaki." Kyouya got up and yawned 'I need to clear my head' "I'm going to go take a shower" Kyouya headed to the bathroom and get in the shower.

He let the steaming water run over him, he stood there thinking as the room filled with steam. He didn't realize when Tamaki walked in and began to take his clothes off. Tamaki got in and put is arms around Kyouya from behind. Kyouya jumped and slipped but landed in the arms of Tamaki. Tamaki smiled down at him "I have never seen you like this Kyouya, what's wrong? "Kyouya looked up at him; he tried to clear his thoughts as the water warmed both of their bodies. "W-why are you in here?" was all he could manage to say as he regained his balance. "I didn't want to waste water so I thought we could share…" Tamaki said as he got closer to Kyouya reaching past him for soap, Kyouya caught his hand as it brushed against his arm. Is face was red as he looked at Tamaki. 'What do I do, he's so close! His body is so close to mine, my skin is yearning for his, my lips are on fire!' At that moment Tamaki's hand moved and pinned his against the wall and before he could take a breath both his hands were above him and Tamaki's lips met his. Kyouya couldn't think, couldn't talk, all he could do was move. His lips moved with Tamaki's as their bodies got closer. The water seemed cold compared to their bodies, Tamaki released Kyouya's hands and one pulled Tamaki closer whitle the other slowly glided down his body, along his cheek, to his neck, gently touching his chest and stomach. Their kissing got more passionate as Kyouya gently started to caress Tamaki, Tamaki did the same and their pleasure began to build. Tamaki broke the kiss and turned his back to Kyouya, Kyouya kissed Tamaki's next as he slowly slid in. Kyouya kissed Tamaki as he carefully moved his hips, getting deeper and deeper each time. Tamaki let out a small moan, his body was on fire he was experiencing pain with immense pleasure. Kyouya began to move faster and harder, both moaned as the ecstasy grew. Then together as one they both released as white flew they took each other in their arms, as the water of the shower washed over them it washed away the evidence of their encounter. "I love you, Tamaki" Kyouya said kissing his softly. "I love you too, Kyouya. I always have."

* * *

Later that day

Kyouya and Tamaki both had to go to school that day and so they got dressed in their school uniform and headed to school. As they walked in together the first one they say were Hikaru and Kaoru. "Hey Tamaki" "Hey Kyouya" The twins said in an almost questioning tone. "And why are you two late?" Hikaru asked raising his eye brows, as Kyouya and Tamaki are always the first to come to school. "Tamaki kept me up all night talking and we woke up late, but we are here now." Kyouya said with a straight face. 'I know me and Kyouya didn't talk about it but I think we should just act normal at school…yet normal…' Tamaki thought. "Where's Haruhi? Where's my daughter? HHHAAAARRROOOHHHIII?! Daddy's looking for youuuu!" "Please stop calling your self daddy its weird and your not my dad.." Haruhi said coming around a corner. "Haruhi! That's no way to talk to your own father! Now come give me a hug!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi tightly, even as she struggled. "Please stop!"

He put her down and frowned "I wish my Haruhi looked like a girl, I mean you need to wear a dress, you would look just adorable if you dressed more girly." "Well I need to pay my debt and be a host so your loss." Haruhi said walking away. "Haruhi-sempi! Hehe!" Honey ran in leaving Mori at the door and ran over to Haruhi. "Hey Honey-sempi" Tamaki glanced over at Kyouya and as usual he was writing in his book. He pushed up his glasses and Tamaki could see him looking at him, he blushed and looked away swiftly. 'Damn him, I can't help but look at him! But I just have to remember that we are at school.'

At that moment the ground began to shake "HAHAHAHAA!" Everyone looked over to see their 'manager' Renge. "HAHAHAA well host members seems there's a secret among the club! Two individuals are hiding something! But what could it be?! HAHAHA!" With that she descended down below the floor. "…Where does she come from?" Hikaro said sounding slightly irritated. "What is she talking about? A secret?" Kaoru said. 'CRAP! Does she know? She can't there's no way! Calm down she doesn't know she's crazy!' Tamaki looked over at Kyouya, who was already looking at him. "Seems we have a mystery among the host club!" Tamaki said looking at every one. "Not really I mean who knows if Renge is telling the truth or not. Plus what could she know?" Kyouya said in his Smart-ass tone. "Do you already know the secret? Are you apart of it?" Mori-sempi said after his long moment of silence. "No, I was just simply stating a fact" Kyouya said and he left the room. "Where are you going?!" Tamaki said following him worried. Kyouya headed to a near by closet and went in. "Why are you going in here?"

Kyouya pulled him in and closed the door locking it and before Tamaki could react he felt Kyouya's smooth warm lips on his. His worries about the 'secret' Renge had been talking about went away and his arms went around Kyouya. Kyouya started undoing Tamaki's shirt and as the cool air hit his skim Tamaki shivered a bit. Regaining his thought trail back he broke the kiss and pushed Kyouya off slamming him into the opposite wall accidentally. "Stop, please…" Kyouya was confused and hurt and slid down the wall covering his face, from frustration and confusion. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you that hard… I'm just concerned about the other hosts finding out…" Tamaki trailed off and sat down on the ground next to Kyouya. "Don't you think I am too, I mean I don't care if the hosts find out since their friends but if my father were to find out….I don't know what I would do…" Kyouya said his voice almost weak. Tamaki put his arm around him and lifted is chin with his finger and looked into his eyes "I love you" Before Kyouya could reply he kissed him trying to put his every feeling for Kyouya in a single kiss.

* * *

As their lips parted they both took a breath and Kyouya looked into Tamaki's eyes, they were big and looked happy. "I-i love you to Tamaki.." Kyouya said and kissed Tamaki. Their bodies became hot and they striped each other of their jackets Kyouya pulled Tamaki closer by his tie and kissed him as he took his shirt off completely exposing is chest. Tamaki pulled Kyouya's off as he put his hands on Tamaki's chest. Slowly and carefully he pushed him on the ground and got over him, a hand on either side of Tamaki's flushed face. Kyouya leaned down and kissed him as one of his hands trailed down his stomach. Tamaki shuttered at the pleasure he felt just from Kyouya's kiss, his touch.

They were both blinded when the closet door opened and Hikaru was standing there.

"T-Tamaki….K-Kyouya.." Kaoru said from behind Hikaru. Kyouya and Tamaki looked up at them their faces surprised and red.

"Hehe did you find Tama-chan?! And Kyo-cha…..." Honey stopped as soon as he saw the two and he became speechless. Mori walked over right as Tamaki and Kyouya jumped apart and were on opposite sides of the closet.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TAMAKI-SEMPI AND Kyouya-SEMPI IT'S THE PERFECT YAOI COUPLE^^!" Renge squealed as she came from no where.

"So much for a secret.." Mori said.

Music room 'closed'

Once everyone was back in the music room and everyone was clothed Tamaki and Kyouya sat on the couch surrounded by the host club.

"YAY Tama-chan and Kyo-chan are together! Now they can share yummy cake together!" Honey said dancing around giggling, using Mori as a twirler. Hikaru sighed and put his fist on Tamaki's head as did Kaoru did to Kyouya "Why did you keep it a secret? Hmmmm? " "we are your friends plus now me and Hikaru aren't they only ones that can do 'yaoi fan service' "

"No! Our guests can't know! I mean this could cause jealousy, and anger!" Tamaki said standing up. "He's right this needs to stay between us, to keep everything normal, besides we don't know how this could affect our guests we can't afford any financial change" Kyouya pointed as he stood up and pushed his glasses up.

"Oh now I get the mom dad thing!" Haruhi said from behind them.

Everyone laughed and the final bell rung and so ended another interesting day at _Ouran Academy._


End file.
